


Kilig

by akani2576



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma Needs a Hug, Bottom Akabane Karma, Depressed Akabane Karma, M/M, Suicidal Akabane Karma, Suicidal Thoughts, They're All Deserve Love, Top Asano Gakushuu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akani2576/pseuds/akani2576
Summary: Râm ran, rộn rạo; có thứ gì đó đang dần nảy nở, từ từ, mãnh liệt. Cái ngứa ngáy phiền phức, ấy vậy mà lại có chút gì đó của khoái cảm triền miên chẳng dứt. Xúc cảm mơn trớn, khuôn miệng luôn đóng chặt cứng nhắc dịu đi; hai quai hàm giãn ra, thả lỏng.Ngay lúc ấy.Bươm bướm; nhiều, thật nhiều, hàng vạn con bay từ nơi cánh môi mở ra. Nhiều, và đẹp lắm; mạnh mẽ, kiên cường, dù chúng có chăng là loài côn trùng yếu đuối nhất.Đó, là tình đôi mình.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Kilig

Your existence、  
Is precious。

\------------------------

Gakushu giật mình mở mắt bởi cơn gió lạnh chờn vờn liếm láp khóe mi, ấy là nếu hắn đương tỉnh khỏi cơn mộng đầy nỗi ê chề mệt mỏi của tháng ngày mùa cây tàn suy với những hạt giá rét bao phủ. Hắn lấy làm chắc với bản thân mình, rằng trong trí nhớ kẻ thiên tài này, thì hẳn, hắn phải đang nằm miên man trên chiếc giường đơn của mình, với bộ đồ đã ngấm đượm mùi bụi đường bẩn thỉu, ngai ngái. Mái tóc rối bù một đám, bởi hắn chẳng đủ rỗi hơi quan tâm đến những thứ ấy nữa. Trước khi cơn mộng mị ập đến, giáng xuống cú đập lặng câm lên sự tỉnh táo đầy nỗi uể oải, có lẽ hắn đã nghe thanh âm chuông gió leng keng bên bậu cửa sổ.  
A, quên đóng cửa lại rồi.

Và giờ Gakushu đang ở đây, trong hành lang một bệnh viện xa lạ. Hắn chợt nhận ra, bản thân đang trụ vũng trên đôi chân đáng lẽ đã mệt nhoài bởi những lần vồn vã chạy trên con phố tấp nập; ấy, hắn thấy bó hoa lạ đang nằm gọn trên đôi bàn tay chai sần của mình. Là sơn trà đỏ, tươi và đẹp, dù một số cánh có vẻ sẽ rơi. Nhưng, chắc chắn là không.  
Hắn tự hỏi, rằng xúc cảm khiến Gakushu nâng niu thứ này một cách vô thức là sao đây.

Y tá.  
Cô ta bước đến dửng dưng thinh lặng, như có tựa không nụ cười bình thản trên môi, đôi bờ mi híp lại chẳng hay liệu nhìn được nền gạch lát hoa đơn sơ dưới chân không, hẳn là có; màu vải trắng áo blouse đáng lẽ nên đem cho người khác cảm giác yên bình dịu dàng, nhưng trong đáy mắt Gakushu chỉ có sự nhức nhối khó chịu.  
Bước chân người y tá dừng lại, cách nửa mét với hắn. Cô ta dùng chất giọng nhẹ nhàng cần có với nghề của mình, nói.  
\- Anh Gakushu Asano, nhỉ? Mời anh đi theo tôi.

Nói xong mà chẳng để hắn đáp lời, cô ta quay gót chân đi thẳng.

Mơ.  
Hắn thừa biết đây là một giấc mơ chứ, nhưng nhớ về đêm ngồi bù đầu đọc lại mấy bản báo cáo lộn xộn của đám cấp dưới, hắn không muốn thức giấc; và với suy nghĩ ấy, hành lang dài vang vọng âm tiếng đế giày đập lên lớp gạch.

Phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt.  
Cánh cửa gỗ mỏng chỉ đề những dòng chữ này. Giờ Gakushu nhận ra, hắn chưa hề tiếp xúc với cảm giác lạnh tê đáng lẽ phải có của mùa đông. Thậm chí, mồ hôi đang chơm chớm rịn hai bên thái dương, nhưng vẫn có những cơn gió mát, dù đảo qua nhìn hành lang một lượt, hắn cũng chẳng biết từ đâu nữa. Cái mát mẻ liếm láp bờ má, cứ thế luồn dần vào trong cơ thể, không giống hè; hắn vẫn ngẩn ngơ kẹt với những suy nghĩ thơ thẩn, ngu ngốc mà tự hỏi bây giờ là năm bao nhiêu.

Y tá, không mảnh may quan tâm đến hắn, đưa bàn tay mảnh khảnh của mình lên kéo nắm cửa. Cô ta đứng nép lại một bên, chừa khoảng trống cho hắn bước vào; nhưng khi ấy, Gakushu đã không.

Chớp nhoáng khoảnh khắc cánh cửa từ từ được kéo, hương dâu tây ngòn ngọt bay ra xoa dịu, ôm ấp cánh mũi; hắn cảm nhận trong cái ngọt ngào dịu êm còn có vị thanh khiết như bạc hà.

Chói lòa.  
Căn phòng ấy hướng ra phía biển, từ nơi cửa phòng hắn đang đứng cũng có thể thấy Cosmo Clock 21 của Yokohama. Vậy ra đây vẫn là Nhật Bản, à., hắn nghĩ, thầm bỏ đi suy đoán vẩn vơ rằng đây là một miền lạ lẫm nào đó, Gakushu chưa đặt chân đến. Nhưng, cái chói chang làm đau mắt hắn hoàn toàn không phải bởi ánh mặt trời nhức nhối.  
Sắc đỏ rượu đằm thắm như sợi máu đượm từng lớp thịt hắn, đỏ hỏn lẩn núp dưới thớ cơ dẻo dai; tóc anh tung bay trong cơn gió mang theo mùi biển mặn lặng im, mà chăng đang hòa vào tia nắng chờn vờn bờ mi; anh hướng ra phía cửa sổ, quá nửa khuôn mặt quay đi chẳng để hắn thấy, nhưng làn mi cong dài vẫn lọt vào đôi nhãn cầu tím của hắn. Tiếng mở cửa hẳn chạm đến tai rồi, nhưng mất vài giây sau anh mới quay lại; và, Gakushu cảm thấy ngộp thở. Hắn bị nhấn chìm, trong sắc hổ phách bạc nhược héo mòn; dù cho, trông anh ta chẳng hề được săn sóc cẩn thận, bởi cái nâng niu của sự yếu mệt, nhưng da lại trắng bệch nhợt nhạt.

Người y tá kia đã rời đi từ khi nào, hắn cũng không thấy điều ấy quan trọng nữa. Hẳn là, cái ngột ngạt choán lấy không khí trong buồng phổi, khiến Gakushu trở nên đờ đẫn rồi; hắn cứ ngây ngốc nhìn chằm chằm vào người gã trai kia, sắc đinh tử hương nhạt nhòa mất đi cái lạnh căm thường ngày, ngơ ngác, chẳng biết nên phải ứng như nào.  
Bởi vậy, hắn đã lỡ bỏ rơi cái xao động nhẹ nơi đáy mắt mờ đục của người kia.

Và mãi đến khi anh ta cất tiếng, hắn đương bừng tỉnh bởi nụ cười hờ treo tạm cánh môi.  
\- Đã lâu rồi, chẳng còn ai đến thăm tôi như vậy.

Giọng anh khàn khàn trầm đục, vẩn cộm lên thanh âm khô khản cuống họng, gợi cảm giác xưa cũ đầy ắp những nỗi cô đơn. Anh ta đã ở đây được bao lâu rồi?, Gakushu tự hỏi, cho cái tôi tò mò của bản thân, và cho sự chạnh lòng nhỏ nhoi, dần dần nhen nhóm. Cơ mà hiện tại, hắn vẫn chưa hiểu được thứ xúc cảm yếu ớt này đâu; ấy, là chuyện của một ngày khác kia.

\- Tên anh là gì nhỉ?  
Anh hỏi, nhẹ vậy đấy, thanh nơi cuống họng âm đều đều, có hay như một con robot được lập trình sẵn.

Hắn đã không tập trung. Gakushu, Gakushu Asano., hắn đáp, vài giây sau mới nhận ra và bối rối vì câu trả lời không được lịch sự cho lắm. Hắn vỗ vỗ má, nhằm xua đi cảm giác xấu hổ và nóng bừng khắp người. Rồi, Fuha..., tiếng bật cười nhỏ vụn vỡ thu hút sự chú ý của hắn. Gakushu nhìn lên, để đưa trọn hết vẻ đẹp tự nhiên, chân thực trong nụ cười gã trai tóc đỏ vào một góc tiềm thức.

\- Ấy, xin lỗi. Tôi không cố ý khiến anh cảm thấy ngại đâu.

Hắn không ngại, Gakushu bị choáng ngợp. Hẳn rồi, hắn đâu ngờ anh ta sẽ để lộ ra nụ cười ấy; chỉ bởi hành động quá đỗi nhỏ nhoi mà hắn vô ý bỏ rơi.

\- Cái tên thật ấm áp.  
Anh đưa tay lên, cánh tay trắng những lớp băng, thật dày, vòng nhiều quanh cổ tay, kín lên từng đốt ngón thanh mảnh. Có lẽ, là để giữ đám kim truyền dịch; hoặc, che dậy cái gì đó khác. Anh vuốt mấy sợi tóc tơ rối bù trước mặt vào sau mang tai, Karma Akabane. Hãy cứ gọi Karma, vậy là đủ rồi..

À, thì ra tên anh ta là Karma., Gakushu trầm ngâm. Hắn lấy làm chắc, rằng bản thân chẳng biết một ai mang tên này cả. Nhưng tại sao khi nhắc đến, hắn lại cảm nhận, chút manh nha xúc cảm chộn rộn, rung động trong lồng ngực vậy.  
Tựa như ngàn vạn cánh bướm chực chờ xé cào tầng tầng lớp kén dày.

Hắn thấy anh ta khẽ khàng chỉ vào cái ghế gần ấy, ánh mắt có chút ngượng ngùng; hẳn là Karma đương cảm thấy khó xử, bởi không thể tiếp Gakushu cẩn thận hơn. Hắn gật đầu, tiến đến bên ghế; nhưng rồi ngẫm nghĩ gì đó, sải chân chuyển bước lại nơi cái bàn con trong phòng. Bó hoa ôm khư khư trên tay được nhẹ nhàng đặt xuống mặt phẳng trống trải. Karma thu những hành động ấy, gọn sâu vào đáy mắt không chút xao động.

Chẳng biết mọi chuyện lúc ấy kết thúc như nào, khi tỉnh dậy, hắn thấy nắng đã tràn ly cà phê rồi. Nhưng hắn không hề quên; đáng lý hắn phải, như những giấc mộng đơn thuần vốn có.  
Khi ấy, là Gakushu mở lời trước; hắn hỏi Karma, trực tiếp và chẳng hề vòng vo. Rằng, anh ta đã ở đây bao lâu rồi. Anh không hề bất ngờ trước thắc mắc đường đột này, hẳn là anh ta biết trước, hắn bức bối về điều này; Gakushu đã lộ ra cái khó chịu của bản thân. Điều quan trọng là, anh ta hiểu, rằng kẻ như hắn ghét phải giữ những niềm ngờ vực trong người.  
Như thể nắm rõ từng thói quen.

Bằng giọng điệu thản nhiên nhất, Từ bao giờ ta? Tôi cũng chẳng nhớ nữa., Karma đáp, vẻ ngây thơ của trẻ con ngấm từng câu chữ. Chỉ có điều, hắn biết là anh không nói dối. Gakushu có khả năng, không, là kỹ năng, nhìn thấu lời nói của một con người, qua nét mặt hay cử chỉ; câu từ anh ta thốt ra, hoàn toàn chẳng mang chút giả dối.

Hắn nhận thấy, trước khi ý thức của mình dần mơ hồ, Karma đã vẫy tay, vẫn cái bàn tay quấn băng khiến Gakushu khó chịu mà không hiểu vì sao, mỉm cười chào hắn.  
\- Tạm biệt, hẹn mai gặp anh.

Và cuối cùng, là bây giờ đây, khi cảm giác mềm mại của tấm nệm, không thể xuyên qua lớp vải áo, truyền đến cơ thể hắn được. Gakushu biếng nhác bật dậy khỏi giường; hôm nay vẫn là ngày trong tuần, hắn vẫn còn công việc để giải quyết.

.

Hắn không thể tin nổi, không ạ. Khi Karma nói mai gặp lại, hắn không ngờ ý anh ta thật sự là ngày mai; hay chính xác thì là hôm nay, bây giờ.

Vị y tá kia chẳng xuất hiện, mà hắn cũng không cần; Gakushu có một trí nhớ tốt, hắn tự hào về bản thân, sải bước tới căn phòng có tầm nhìn hướng ra khơi xanh bạt ngàn kia.

Kéo cánh cửa không mấy nặng nhọc, cơ mặt hắn giãn ra khi thấy sắc đỏ mái tóc Karma. Anh đang ngồi, tựa lưng vào gối, chăm chú đọc một quyển sách nào đó hắn chưa rõ tên; thực ra, hắn cũng tự hỏi liệu nó có tên hay không nữa. Chẳng biết tại sao, nhưng tính trẻ con đáng lẽ đã bị chôn vùi sâu trong hắn bỗng nổi lên. Vòng tay ra sau đóng cửa mà không quay người, Chào Karma., hắn chủ động cất lời, cười cười. Hơi bất ngờ trước sự khác biệt của hắn, anh có giật mình đôi chút, rời mắt khỏi quyển sách trên tay; rồi thở hắt ra một cái nhẹ.

\- Anh đang giấu tôi điều gì à, Gakushu?  
Hắn thích thú; rõ là anh ta biết rồi, nhưng lại cố hùa theo; Quả là một con người thông minh, dù cho hôm đầu tiên, anh ta đã chẳng để lộ điều gì cả.. Hắn không thôi phấn khích, đưa bó hoa trong tay ra trước mặt anh, không để lên bàn như hôm qua nữa, cười lịch thiệp. Karma khẽ nhíu mày, dang tay đón lấy nó; anh biết ơn đấy, nhưng tốt nhất hắn không nên trưng khuôn mặt lấy lòng mấy nàng thiếu nữ ngây thơ ấy, thì hơn.

Hoa hôm nay là tử đinh hương tím. Hắn thầm bật cười, Tím trong đáy mắt, và tím trên tay em., rồi giật mình vì suy nghĩ kỳ lạ của bản thân. Để đuổi đi sự ngu ngốc của mình, Gakushu nhìn vào mắt anh mà hỏi.

\- Anh biết đấy, tôi vốn là một con người tò mò.  
Hắn kéo cái ghế gần ấy lại, thoải mái ngồi xuống.

Karma nhếch mép cười; lần đầu tiên hắn thấy vẻ cao ngạo này trên khuôn mặt anh, nhưng không hiểu sao, nụ cười ngang tàng và mạnh mẽ ấy, quá đỗi đậm chất Karma, dù anh ta luôn xuất hiện trong mắt hắn, với một cơ thể yếu tàn bởi bệnh tật.  
\- Ồ, vậy thì sao?

\- Anh không ngại kể cho tôi nghe chứ, chuyện mà anh còn nhớ? Về bản thân, và những người xung quanh?  
Hit and run, đánh nhanh thắng nhanh.

Hai người nhìn nhau cười, mắt không chớp. Quãng im lặng ngắn ngủi chấm dứt, với câu hỏi có vẻ không liên quan lắm của Karma. Anh ta khép hai bờ mi lại, rồi khi chúng lần nữa mở ra, Gakushu giật mình, sắc lạnh căm trong đôi hổ phách đã sớm mờ đương toát lên, khiến chút cảm giác bức bối nghẹn không khí; hay trong lồng ngực hắn?

\- Hẳn là anh hiểu chứ? Anh vốn là kẻ rất thông minh kia mà, Gakushu? Rằng tôi, cô y tá lúc nào cũng điềm nhiên, căn phòng bệnh không quá ngột ngạt, hay thậm chí, cả Yokohama luôn phảng phất hương muối biển này, đều chỉ tồn tại, trong tiềm thức của anh?

Chính vậy, Gakushu biết chứ; tất cả những thư thái này sẽ kết thúc, khi hắn thoát khỏi cơn mộng. Nhưng ở đây, không chỉ Karma là thiên tài.

\- Anh độc lập khỏi tầm kiểm soát của tôi. Và thậm chí, một ảnh ảo đang bắt bẻ thực thể chủ à?

Anh vẫn nhìn gã trai tóc cam, ánh mắt như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống người ta đến nơi. Quyển sách ban đầu anh đọc đã được gấp lại, ngón út thanh mảnh kẹp dưới lớp giấy làm dấu. Cảm giác ngứa lạ ở đâu chẳng rõ đột ngột ập đến, khiến anh xoa hai bàn tay lại với nhau. Dường như chán nản và mệt mỏi, anh ta thở dài một tiếng mang đậm âm thanh xa xăm oải nhọc.

\- Đúng là chẳng ai đủ khả năng cãi lại anh, nhỉ.

Thực ra, Gakushu biết chứ, dù có khả năng lấn áp hắn, nhưng anh ta đã không. Con người này, chỉ mới tiếp xúc hai ngày, nếu có thể nói vậy, hắn vẫn nhận ra anh thông minh nhường nào. Nụ cười của Karma đem cho người khác, hay đặc biệt là hắn, cảm giác bình yên; nhưng bầu không khí xung quanh anh ta nghẹn lại, cứ từ từ mà bóp chết con mồi đang mê đắm vẩn vơ.  
Hắn đưa tay lên vò mái tóc rối bù của mình, ánh mắt chăm chú nhìn thẳng vài đôi con người mang sắc hổ phách suy tàn. Mà không để ý đến câu nói như lời khẳng định kia.

Karma kể, rằng anh ta ở đây từ lâu lắm rồi; đã chết, và tự bản thân rõ điều ấy hơn ai hết.  
Anh ta nói, hôm ấy, là một ngày thu lộng gió; tà áo đen của anh ta tung bay, cổ áo sơ mi mở hờ hai cúc đầu, làn không khí lạnh luồn khắp ống tay, để rồi vào sâu hơn xoa dịu cơ thể mảnh mai. Cát bụi cuộn với tầng cỏ tạo một mùi ngai ngái. Anh ta đứng trên đoạn thân cây dài chìa ra bờ vực, mắt lặng câm ngắm bầu trời xanh trên kia; Gakushu nhớ, mái tóc đỏ của gã trai rung rung, anh ta nhẩm thầm, Với tốc độ mach của ông ấy, thì chẳng mất thời gian nếu muốn đâm xuyên cụm mây kia., hoặc gì đó tương tự.  
Mach? Chẳng ai lại dùng nó để biểu đạt tốc độ của con người, hắn biết chứ.

Có lẽ đã mỏi mệt chán chường với việc phải nhìn lên trên hay gì đó bản thân không còn nhớ nổi, tôi ngoảnh lại phía sau lưng mình. Nơi ấy chẳng còn gì nữa, ngoài một căn nhà gỗ cũ tồi tàn đầy những nỗi buồn triền miên khắc khoải. Của ai, và dành cho ai ấy à? Có nói anh cũng chẳng hiểu đâu, anh Gakushu ạ.

Vươn tay ra nắm lấy chút gì đó quá đỗi mông lung, cuối cùng những thứ tôi tìm kiếm đã hóa cát bụi, tan vào bầu khí quyển rồi. Chẳng còn gì cả.

Mệt mỏi đủ lâu, mất đi nỗ lực tồn tại dần trở nên vô vị, bước chân quật cường ngày ấy của Karma bị cơn gió cuốn đi; gã trai rơi theo chiếc lá vàng tàn sớm đầu mùa.

\- Anh... Tự tử? Người như anh lại làm vậy ư?  
Hắn hoảng loạn; không lộ ra bên ngoài, nhưng thực sự. Hắn đã tự ảo tưởng, cho rằng cái vẻ ngoài ốm yếu này chỉ là nền che bản tính ương ngạnh mà Karma giấu đi. Hôm nay Gakushu hiểu được, mỗi con người đều có một điều gì đó, điều mà không bao giờ nên thuộc về họ.

\- Đúng vậy.  
Cuộc gặp gỡ hôm ấy kết thúc trong thinh lặng, bên màu trời cam hòa vào trong lời nói của anh ta.

.

Dù nói với Gakushu, rằng mọi thứ nơi đây tồn tại nhờ giấc mộng của hắn, kỳ thực lại không phải vậy.

Karma cảm nhận cái nồm của miền biển đang chen chúc từng góc căn phong. Cosmo Clock 21 rực rỡ, ừ thì chiều tà đang ngả, nhưng cái lộng lẫy ấy từ chính vòng quay, không phải do tàn nắng lặng câm kia.  
Kunugigaoka nằm ở trung tâm Tokyo. Anh vẫn nhớ, vào khoảnh khắc ấy, anh đã cảm nhận được cái đau đớn khi nhành cây nhọn xé rách vải quần áo, cứa toạc máu làn da trắng. Cơ thể gặp những sát thương giật thót, lại chẳng đau bằng gánh nặng tinh thần Karma mang theo.  
Đầu anh đập xuống đất trước, theo sau là thanh âm khô khốc của cần cổ gãy; thân mình rơi xuống phần đất hơi nghiêng, lăn thêm vài vòng trên nền cỏ bẩn thỉu lẫn những mảnh chai vỡ và những mũi tiêm vứt vương vãi găm lớp thịt, trước khi cái xác vô hồn đập mạnh vào tảng đá mà dừng lại.

Dù mình có nhảy xuống bất cứ đâu, ông ấy vẫn sẽ đón lấy mình.

Khi tỉnh dậy, anh đã thấy bản thân ở nơi này rồi. Căn phòng bệnh gọn nhỏ, sắc trắng đơn điệu dịu mắt. Karma từng thắc mắc, trong tất cả, tại sao phải là Yokohama, nhưng giờ anh không quan tâm nữa.  
Chết rồi thì còn gì quan trọng đâu.

Hằng ngày, sẽ luôn có một người y tá đem đến những thứ mà anh cần; dần dà, việc đếm chờ mong năm tháng trôi đã qua chẳng quan trọng rồi. Anh vốn là một con người lười biếng ; Karma không muốn làm cái việc ấy, để rồi khi nhìn lại,chỉ để thấy rằng anh đã thảm hại vô vọng nhường nào.  
Nếu có thể, anh ước gì mình biết được bao thập kỷ, hay thậm chí là thế kỷ, đã trôi qua rồi.  
Anh tồn tại vật vờ như vậy đấy. Đôi chân hoạt bát thuở nào, tung hoành trong những cuộc ám sát, đạp tung lá cùng bụi mù trong trận chiếc với Nagisa, và giẫm lên trọng lực ra ngoài vũ trụ, giờ đây chẳng hoạt động được nữa rồi. Ngày ngày, tầng băng gạc quấn kín trắng hai tay anh, dày thêm lại dày thêm; ơn trời. Điều cuốn cùng Karma mong muốn xảy ra, chính là ai đó nhìn thấy những vết sẹo sâu hoắm dọc hai cổ tay, quá trớn lên trên bắp, rồi run run xuống bàn tay, nguệch ngoạc như nét vẽ trẻ con; một nỗ lực tuyệt vọng trong việc thoát khỏi vòng lặp vô tận này.

Vậy nên, khi nhìn thấy Gakushu xuất hiện sau cánh của phòng bệnh, anh đã giật mình; một khắc thôi, rồi lập tức cất nó đi.

Đặt tạm dấu chấm cho dòng suy nghĩ lưng chừng, anh rướn người với lấy ly thủy tinh nắng soi bóng, phản chiếu ánh lấp lánh dập dờn lên mặt bàn gỗ phẳng. Khi chiếc ly đang lơ lửng chênh vênh trong không trung, tiếng mở cửa thật mạnh, đến độ tay nắm mất đà trượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát của người mở, đập cái độp vào tường, cùn với ấy là tiếng gọi tên Karma gần như hét của Gakushu, đánh động tâm hồn đang chú ý bâng quơ. Anh hoảng hồn, lực tay giữ ly thủy tinh tan hết vào bầu khí quyển. Trọng lực nặng nề đè ép thứ chất rắn mỏng, vỡ tan tành.

Mắt chạm mắt, không chớp.

Gakushu có chút bối rối, và ngại ngùng, mặt hắn nóng lên, phớt phớt hồng. Cái vẻ nghiêm túc ngày thường bị hắn làm rơi mất; mà không, hắn đã vô thức tự bỏ sự cứng nhắc ấy trước khi bước vào phòng rồi. Lúng túng chạy vào, hắn đặt tạm bó hoa lên lớp vải đệm trắng mà chẳng quan tâm liệuu sắc tinh kiếp ấy có phai bẩn đi, khom đôi chân dài cúi xuống nhặt mảnh vỡ bén nhọn, miệng liên tục xin lỗi; trong tâm trí hắn loạn xạ những tiếng chửi rủa có phần không được hay ho cho lắm.  
Karma bất ngờ, rồi bỗng anh bật cười khừng khực như kẻ điên, một kẻ điên vui thú điều gì đó đáng lý ra phải xa lạ với gã; cơ mà, đâu phải vậy đâu.

Ai cũng có phần kỳ dị trong mình.

Gakushu chợt khựng lại; tiếng cười gãy vụn này sao lại quen thuộc đến vậy. Gã ngẩng lên, bắt gặp nét trẻ con trên khuôn mặt đầy những mệt mỏi. Chỉ khi nhìn gần ở góc độ này, hắn mới có thể nhận thấy, quầng mắt anh ta thâm và trĩu nặng nhường nào.  
Hắn đứng dậy với những mẩu thủy tinh trong tay, tìm đến cái thùng rác nơi góc phòng; rồi mới chợt nhận ra một điều.

\- Anh... Không đi được à?

Karma vẫn đang cười cho đến giờ, đưa tay quệt đi vệt nước đọng trên khóe mi; anh nhìn Gakushu với ánh mắt ngạo nghễ, buông lời dửng dưng như đùa cợt về điều gì quá đỗi bình thường.  
\- Nhận ra rồi hả, thiên tài?

Ngày hôm đó, không có nhiều chuyện xảy ra cho lắm.

.

Karma có một bí mật, anh giấu kín với toàn thể lớp 3E năm ấy, thậm chí cả Nagisa; họa chăng, chỉ có thầy Koro mới biết. Về những cuộc gặp gỡ bí mật của anh, và con người tóc cam thảo ương ngạnh.  
Anh vốn không cần được dạy về cách yêu ai đó. Thực ra, Karma cũng chẳng biết đâu, rằng, liệu bản thân năm 15 tuổi ấy có yêu Gakushu không, hay chỉ là hứng thú thoáng qua, rồi sẽ lại thoảng bay đi theo mùi cỏ cây nhạt nhòa. Có hay chăng, những chiều nắng thầm lặng rơi trên sân thượng tòa trụ sở chính làm đau nhòa đôi mắt nhiệt huyết nửa vời của anh cũng không quá tệ. Cứ cho rằng thời gian đã bỏ đi quá lâu, đem theo vài phần nhỏ nhoi trong ký ức anh theo, Karma vẫn nhớ vị yên bình cái tựa vai khi mà hai người họ chẳng ai nói câu gì. Tóc Gakushu ngày ấy mềm lắm, như tơ vậy, có vài sợi đan xen vào sắc đỏ rực xơ xác nơi anh. Sự thinh tĩnh làm mỏi mi mắt; và đôi khi, Karma sẽ thức giấc nhờ thanh âm mềm mỏng hiếm hoi giọng nói của hắn, chỉ để thấy cụm mây đỏ trời chiều êm đềm cũng trôi mất rồi, để lại bầu trời đen treo vầng trăng khuyết sẽ chẳng liền.

Ôi tuổi 15, quãng tươi trẻ trào căng lồng ngực, xoa những tiếng đập đôi chút dồn dập, cái ngày ta còn ngây dại, mà dù bao lâu nữa, ta vẫn cứ ngây dại thôi.

Karma từ bỏ, vì đã quá mệt mỏi những giấc mộng triều miên khắc khoải. Anh chẳng nhớ những thứ ấy, ấn tượng còn sót lại trong anh, là sự tuyệt vọng của bản thân trong từng cơn mơ, mà cội nguồn, là nỗi ám ảnh về thầy Koro. Ông ấy chắc chắn không muốn thấy học trò của mình giải quyết vấn đề theo cách tồi tệ này, nhưng tuổi 15 kia không gánh nổi nữa rồi.  
Giờ anh đã chẳng thể mơ được.

Ngày ấy, Karma đã không nói gì với Gakushu, đột ngột tách xa khỏi cuộc sống vồn vã. Có những khi ngồi yên nhìn lại, anh mới biết mình đã không cô độc, khi ông ấy biến mất. Những hối tiếc muộn màng cũng dần rỉ ra theo nước mắt có chút vị đắng mặn, thấm lên đệm trắng, rồi lại tự khô mà bay đi.

Giờ đây, hắn lại tìm thấy anh, theo cái cách chẳng ai trong số họ ngờ nhất. Nhưng, anh vẫn nhớ; và hắn, thì không.

.

Gakushu tưởng chừng những giấc mơ kỳ lạ của mình chỉ ngày một ngày hai. Hắn không hề để ý, cho đến khi quan sát con phố tấp nập người chen người chạy dọc ngược xuôi. Giáng sinh rồi, à., hắn nhủ thầm, lại nghĩ đến Karma, cũng được hơn nửa tháng từ ngày họ gặp nhau. Anh ta dần lộ ra thói quen che đi ngày đầu gặp mặt; nói là thế, hắn không hiểu tại sao bản thân lại mặc nhiên, cho rằng những hành động ấy là điều quen thuộc nữa.

Gakushu thoáng có suy nghĩ, hắn muốn mua quà tặng Karma. Giáng sinh màu đỏ, hệt sắc máu đổ tóc anh ta; nhưng rồi, hắn tỉnh ra, rằng làn ranh mỏng giữa hai người khiến hắn không thể tặng quà cho anh ta được. Lắc đầu gạt đi mong muốn ngu ngốc ấy, hắn bị đám trẻ con khoác những thứ quần áo dày cộm, xa xỉ và ấm áp vô tình va vào người; chúng quay lại và rối rít xin lỗi, rồi chỉ đến khi hắn đưa tay lên vẫy không sao, chúng mới chạy đến bên Santa Claus của tiệm bánh ngọt con con nơi cuối phố.  
Hắn nhìn theo, rồi nhìn phố thị Tokyo nhộn nhịp, lại nhìn xuống cái đồng hồ đeo tay của một hãng người thường có mơ cũng không mua được, thứ chỉ tốn hắn chưa đến một phần ba tháng lương. Gakushu suy ngẫm đôi chút, lại cất bước, gõ đế giày cồm cộp lên nền gạch đường thô xơ.

Khi bước vào phòng bệnh, hắn thấy Karma đang viết gì đó; mặc kệ tiếng chạy gồ gồ của bánh xe chạy dưới chân cửa, anh cũng chẳng ngẩng mặt lên. Thanh âm ngòi bút chà lên giấy loạt soạt khiến tâm trí hắn bị kích thích, Gakushu bước đến, ngó vào tờ giấy của anh.

\- Toán à?  
Có gì đó sai sai. Sao anh ta kiếm được quyển hình học đại cương ấy hay vậy?

\- Chỗ này tìm cos²α đã. Tôi không ngờ người như anh lại thích Toán học đấy.  
Hắn chép miệng, nhìn Karma với vẻ nghi vấn.

Còn anh, khó chịu vì sự ra vẻ của quý ngài hạng hai năm nào, mi mắt giật giật đôi chút; chẳng ai cần hắn hướng dẫn cả. Ừ thì, ít nhất là anh không cần.

\- Dạ, cảm ơn quý ngài thiên tài. Tôi đã luôn có hứng thú với môn này từ những năm Trung học rồi.

Trung học, trước khi anh ta chết à?  
Gakushu tự tiện bỏ đống giấy tờ ra chỗ khác; hắn cầm chỗ sổ bút ấy lên và vứt bừa bãi nơi mặt bàn gỗ. Thấy những bản nháp mình đang viết trở nên nhàu nhĩ, Karma tức giận liếc hắn một cái, Này!, bực mình nói. Nhưng rồi anh dừng lại, nhìn chăm chăm vào kẻ nhởn nhơ đưa một hộp bánh lên bàn giường bệnh, tự hỏi sao anh ta mang nó vào nơi này được.

\- Tôi để nó bên kệ bàn cạnh giường trước khi đi ngủ.

Trời ơi nó vào đây được thật này ghê quá vậy., nội tâm hắn đang chấn động dữ dội. Ban đầu, hắn chỉ định mua về ăn một mình, như thể mong muốn bắt được chút không khí của Tokyo phồn hoa, nhưng nghĩ thế nào mà khi về đến căn hộ đơn của mình, Gakushu chẳng còn hứng ăn nữa.

\- Vào được hay vậy?  
Đúng, chính thế đấy, cảm ơn Karma.

Thời gian ở nơi này là điều kỳ lạ nhất mà hắn, và cả Karma khi còn sống, biết. Ngày họ gặp nhau là một buổi cuối hè, vậy mà giờ đây tuyết đã rơi trắng trời.

Khoan đã, tuyết ư?, hắn nhìn lại, và nhận ra cửa sổ vẫn mở. Vốn trên người đang khoác khá nhiều lớp áo, và ngoài phòng bệnh cũng lạnh nên hắn đã không để ý. Rồi hắn lại ngơ một lúc, vội liếc gã trai tóc đỏ chỉ có độc một lớp áo bệnh nhân mỏng, anh ta không biết lạnh à?

\- Chết rồi không còn cảm giác nữa.

À ừ, chết rồi. Hắn không quên việc anh ta đã chết, nhưng những ngày tháng êm đềm thư thái trò chuyện với anh ta, thật lắm. Thật đến độ hắn đã quen với anh ta như một người còn sống, tim còn đập và máu còn chảy kia.  
Hắn đột nhiên không muốn nghĩ đến điều này nữa.

Karma nhìn cái bánh con với dòng chữ Merry Christmas nắn nót thật lâu, lâu đến độ không nhìn thấy vật nhỏ xinh Gakushu rút ra từ trong túi. Chỉ khi thứ ấy lơ lửng trước mắt mình, anh mới biết.

\- Giáng sinh vui vẻ.

Một cái móc con con hình trái dâu, đỏ tươi và căng mọng. Hắn còn chẳng biết anh ta có dùng điện thoại không; nhưng khi nhìn thấy nó, xúc cảm râm ran kỳ lạ trong lồng ngực hắn bung nở chẳng hề dấu diếm.

\- Gu của anh xấu tệ, thật đấy. Xấu chết đi được.  
\- Anh đã chết rồi mà.

Anh nhìn Gakushu một vài giây, hai hoặc ba, hoặc hơn, rồi phì cười. Đưa tay nhận lấy chiếc móc, Cảm ơn anh, Gakushu., Karma đáp, một lời chân thành, thật lòng. Không quan trọng hiện tại hắn có biết hay không, thì sau từng ấy năm mỏi mòn, anh cũng đã vui rồi.

Hôm nay là 25/12, sinh nhật Karma.

.

Năm mới đến thật nhanh. Karma hối hả viết gì đó dài lên giấy, rồi bỏ vào cái hộp nhỏ đã được chuẩn bị sẵn. Anh bâng quơ nhìn ra ngoài, phòng bệnh của anh cao quá, ấy vậy mà Karma vẫn nhìn thấy cánh anh đào vờn cơn gió mềm mại. Người chết không còn cảm xúc, vậy mà anh lại thấy chộn rộn vui lạ hứng khởi trong lòng. Cứ thế ngắm phố nhỏ phía dưới, Karma chờ đợi một người.

Tiếng cửa phòng bệnh mở, lần này nhẹ nhàng và cẩn thận hơn, Gakushu xuất hiện.

\- Anh lại ngắm trời à?

Anh mỉm cười, vẫn nụ cười đậm chất Karma ấy. Ngoắc tay muốn hắn lại gần, anh lấy cái hộp kia, đưa ra trước mặt.

\- Sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Hắn bất ngờ, đột ngột ngó đến cuốn lịch trong phòng bệnh, tự hỏi mình có nhầm hay không.

\- Thời tiết và giờ giấc nơi này kỳ lạ thật, nhưng ngày thì đúng. Hôm nay là 1/1, mừng sinh nhật anh.

Nghe anh nói xong, Gakushu ngơ ngẩn một lúc, rồi mỉm cười thở hắt một cái, đưa tay nhận lấy món quà. Ấy là khi, hắn nhận ra điều lạ lùng không phải ở ngày tháng.

\- Hôm nay là 1/1, theo lẽ thường sẽ chúc nhau năm mới. Cớ sao anh biết sinh nhật tôi?

Ừ nhỉ trời ơi Karma mày dại dột quá rồi., anh nghĩ thầm, nhưng đời nào có chuyện anh sẽ nói ra cơ chứ. Nỗ lực giữ nguyên vẹn nụ cười kia, Bí. Mật., anh đưa ngón trỏ lên môi, chậm rãi rỉ ra từng từ.

Thấy con người tóc đỏ như vậy, Gakushu không muốn thắc mắc nhiều nữa. Hắn mở hộp ra, bên trong là một cây bút, và tờ note ghi lời chúc bằng chữ viết tay. Hàng chữ nghiêng nghiêng dịu dàng làm hắn cảm nhận cái ấm áp bủn rủn chạy dọc sải tay, len lên khắp cơ thể. Hắn mỉm cười.

\- Cảm ơn anh, thật tiếc là tôi không thể đem những thứ này ra khỏi đây được.  
Dù nói vậy, nhưng lòng hắn đã đủ vui rồi.

.

Cơn gió nhẹ đầu xuân đưa hương anh đào mềm dịu len lỏi từng góc nhỏ trong hành lang bệnh viện. Gakushu nắm trên tay bó lưu ly xanh xinh đẹp. Hắn mang tâm trạng háo hức và hồ hởi, tìm đến phòng bệnh của Karma.

Thực ra, đã có gì đó cảnh báo hắn khi chớt bờ mi nhìn thấy lớp gạch hành lang; một dự cảm chẳng mấy hay ho, nhưng hắn đã phớt lờ. Mà chẳng biết mình sẽ day dứt nhiều.

Gakushu vui thú đẩy cánh cửa gỗ, chỉ để đối mặt với phòng bệnh thinh lặng không bóng người. Người con trai mang sắc đỏ của hắn đâu rồi?

Chính lúc ấy.  
Vị y tá ngày trước tiến đến gần hắn, cô ta vẫn giữ nụ cười hài hòa rập khuôn kia. Dừng lại cách hắn khoảng nửa mét, cô cúi nửa người chào lịch sự, đứng thẳng lại và đưa Gakushu một bó hoa, kèm tờ note nhỏ. Rồi, không nỡ quay lại, cô ta cất bước đi thẳng.

Bó hoa người y tá ấy đưa là cẩm tú cầu tím, mà thứ thu hút sự chú ý của Gakushu là tờ note kia.

Anh Gakushu ạ,

Khi anh đọc được những dòng này, hẳn phòng bệnh của tôi chỉ còn sót lại hương gió biển mặn, cùng màu nắng đã dần tan.  
Tôi đã biết vì sao mình đến được nơi đây rồi; đồng thời sao trong bảy tỷ người trên thế giới này, lại là anh. Đừng mong tôi giải thích làm gì.

Ấy khoan, có một điều tôi muốn cho anh biết đấy. Rằng, ta đã từng yêu nhau suốt hơn hai năm trời. Sẽ rất dài dòng để kể lại cho anh, và có khi đến mười năm sau anh mới hiểu được. Tôi lại quá lười biếng, thôi thì kệ vậy nhé?

Nhưng dù sao thì, sau tất cả, cảm ơn anh nhiều, Hạng hai ạ.

Tạm biệt Gakushu, có lẽ ta sẽ sớm gặp lại thôi.  
Karma Akabane.

Anh nhầm rồi, Karma sai lắm. Nắng chưa hề tàn, những cánh hoa anh đào nhỏ, bằng cách nào đó đã bay vào, rồi dừng lại nghỉ bên quyển sách mà anh hay đọc, giờ hắn mới biết tên của nó, "Nơi niềm đau hoen ố", là một tập thơ. Anh sai, vì hắn không cần đến mười năm, hay lời giải thích của anh ta. Bởi, sự thật hơn hai năm kia, và cụm từ "Hạng hai", gợi hắn nhớ lại rồi.

\- À, vậy đấy, là vậy đấy. Khốn thật.

Hắn không hề để tâm cái tuyệt vọng nhỏ nhoi của anh ta, rồi đến khi nó lớn thành niềm uế tàn thảm sầu, hắn mới chua chát tự chửi bản thân mình. Gakushu đã bỏ lỡ Karma một đời; đời này, hắn lại tiếp tục lỡ chuyến tàu ấy.

Vò mái tóc cam thảo khiến nó rồi bù thê thảm, hắn bực dọc tựa người vào cửa, buông lời chửi thề, chờ đến khi bản thân tỉnh khỏi nỗi cô độc này.

.

Năm Cao học, hắn và Karma ở cùng một phòng ký túc.

Ngày ấy, Gakushu đang kiểm tra lại vị của nồi cà ri, nhìn đồng hồ và tự hỏi bao giờ anh mới về, thì tiếng chuông điện thoại reo lên, vang vọng căn nhà vắng người. Hắn nhìn màn hình thiết bị điện tử, thầm mỉm cười, lật đật lau khô tay rồi bắt máy, chỉ để nghe được giọng nói xa lạ.

Rằng, đầu dây bên kia là cảnh sát, và họ tìm thấy một cái xác dưới bờ vực. Gần đó là một chiếc di động đang sáng đèn, màn hình hiển thị số liên lạc của anh, nhưng chưa được gọi.

Sau đó, phía bên hàng xóm nghe tiếng cửa sập cái uỳnh.

Hắn chạy đến địa chỉ được chỉ định, chỉ để thấy một cơ thể che khăn trắng lấp mặt. Hắn đương nghi ngờ, nhưng khi lật tấm vải ấy lên, Gakushu cảm thấy cổ mình như bị bóp nghẹt.

Là Karma, Karma của hắn. Anh nằm im lặng, mắt nhắm hờ như thể ngủ, mặc kệ dù tóc mình có đang lẫn cỏ cát và bết lại bởi chất lỏng đặc tanh đã dần khô. Tay anh đầy những vết xước, có đôi mảnh thủy tinh vỡ găm vào rịn máu; Gakushu xót xa toan gỡ chúng ra, để rồi bị người cảnh sát đứng cạnh ấy ngăn lại. Hắn tức giận nhìn gã đó, nhưng chẳng làm được gì. Hắn chỉ nhớ, rằng cha đã đến và đưa mình về; là về nhà, không phải phòng ký túc kia.

Hôm ấy, hồn Gakushu chết rồi. Và sau đó hai năm, hắn quyết định, rằng mình sẽ lần nữa, tự đi tìm Karma.

.

Cả Karma lẫn Gakushu đều là thiên tài; dù bao năm trôi qua, thì họ vẫn luôn vậy.

Nhưng hai kẻ này, chẳng thể cứu rỗi đối phương, hay cứu lấy chính bản thân mình khỏi sự ám ảnh sầu muội.

Karma vướng vào vòng lặp, đây là sự trừng phạt, vì đã quá vội vàng. Còn Gakushu, là do niềm mong muốn triền miên khắc khoải kia.

Ít ra giờ đây, cả hai được trân trọng trao cơ hội, lần nữa.

.

Gakushu cất bước lặng trên con phố vắng người buổi chiều tà, hiếm hoi sao cho Kunugigaoka. Hắn bước đều đều, chán nản không còn sức để ý xung quanh.

Và đột nhiên, lọt vào tầm mắt đã sớm mất đi động lực.  
Sợi tơ máu rỉ giọt bay phất phơ trong ráng chiều, sắc hổ phách dần phai vào ánh nắng, thành một màu đậm và tối hơn. Dải băng dài tung bay trong gió, cùng tà áo đen mềm.

\- Tôi đã nói rồi mà? Ta rồi sẽ gặp lại thôi.

Karma đưa một tay lên vẫy, rồi dang cả hai tay ra, đợi.

Chỉ chờ có vậy.  
Gakushu chạy, lao mình vào vòng tay người hắn thương, cảm nhận hơi ấm của một cơ thể sống, hắn nghe tiếng tim đập trong lồng ngực mình, và cả của người còn lại. Hít lấy mùi tóc thanh khiết lẫn với hương dâu, cảm nhận cái mát mẻ thoải mái của bạc hà, lòng hắn chộn rộn, trỗi lên những xúc cảm run sướng đến tê rần.  
Karma xoa mái tóc xơ xác đã từng rất mềm thuở nào của gã người thương. Sau khi rời khỏi bệnh viện ấy, anh thấy mình đang ở căn nhà gỗ của cơ sở cũ. Không hiểu mọi chuyện xảy ra như thế nào, nhưng anh đã chạy đi tìm hắn. Trùng hợp, hoặc được sắp đặt, anh không biết; nhưng cái bóng đầy mệt nhọc trải dài trên đường kia của hắn, là thật.

Lần này, dù là Karma, hay Gakushu, cũng chẳng còn ai để cơ hội rơi đi nữa. Nắm chặt tay nhau, họ trải dài bước chân sảng khoái mà từ rất lâu rồi mới tìm lại được.


End file.
